Je T'aime
by Rexa Anne
Summary: Malam itu mereka bertukar cerita, di atas sofa, dalam balutan sweater dan disegel melalui materai bulatan emas. Untuk #PapaCrowDay Happy belated birthday, Daichi! Happy DaiSuga Day!


**Disclaimer © Haruichi Furudate – Haikyuu** **(** I own my story **).**

 **Warning : Miss typos** (saya harap tidak ada), slight **OOCness, sedikit gaje, ide pasaran, Yaoi/Boys Love dan AU/AR** (only for this story) **. Segala sesuatu yang ada dalam cerita ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Jika ada kesamaan dalam bentuk dan hal apa pun, hal itu merupakan suatu ketidaksengajaan.** _ **Hope you can enjoy it and happy reading~**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rexa Anne presented**

 **.**

 **A Haikyuu Fanfiction**

 **(Sawamura Daichi X Sugawara Koushi)**

 **(Prompt: satu sofa dua manusia, sweater, dan cincin).**

 **For #PapaCrowDay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Je T'aime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Katanya kalau sudah jodoh maka si dia tidak akan lari ke mana. Namun yang namanya manusia akan selalu merasa khawatir dengan apa yang akan terjadi nanti. Ketakutan akan kehilangan orang yang dicintai seringkali membuat perasaan melankolis bergelayut dalam hati sanubari. Terkadang malah dapat mengalahkan logika.

Istilah kekiniannya baper. Yah, itulah yang dirasakan Daichi. Akhir-akhir ini ia malah terlihat bertingkah menyebalkan pada tambatan hatinya, Sugawara Koushi. Alasannya cukup sepele padahal, ia takut kehilangan Koushi. Karena mereka menjalani hubungan yang tidak biasa, yang terlarang katanya.

Ah ya, Koushi itu lelaki, sama seperti dirinya. Biasanya hubungan antar lelaki adalah hubungan persaudaraan dan persahabatan. Dan Daichi melanggar semua batasan itu. Koushi bukan sekadar saudara laki-lakinya, Koushi sahabatnya juga, lebih lagi Koushi kekasihnya. Daichi tak tahu kalau Koushi memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya, hingga waktu mengungkapkan takdir yang ia ingin jalani bersama Koushi pun terbentang di depan mata.

Melewatkannya? Hell no! Daichi malah segera mengklaim kepemilikan atas hati Koushi saat itu juga. Masa bodoh pada dunia. Masa bodoh dengan semua. Bila memang dunia menentang, mau sampai mati pun Daichi akan mempertahankan eksistensi Koushi di sisinya. Bagi Dachi, Koushi adalah mataharinya, atmosfernya, udaranya, air kehidupan baginya. Hanya dengan keberadaan Koushi di sampingnya, hidup Daichi sudah menjadi lengkap, Daichi tak membutuhkan hal lain.

Karenanya kadang perasaan khawatir yang menjelma menjadi ketakutan itu sering menghampirinya. Biasanya hanya dengan melihat senyuman Koushi, getar-getir dalam hatinya bisa sirna. Biasanya kecupan sayang di pipinya atau pelukan hangat dari yang tercinta cukup mengusir hantu galau yang kerap membayanginya. Namun kini semua itu seolah percuma.

"Daichi? Daichi?!"

Panggilan dengan nada khawatir itu menarik Daichi kembali ke bumi. Di hadapannya Koushi yang sedang mengenakan celemek kotak-kotak berwarna jingga dan memegang sendok sayur menatapnya dengan wajah setengah cemberut, setengah heran.

"Uh, maaf, Suga."

Kedua telapak tangan Koushi mendarat lembut di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Ada apa?" Koushi mengangkat tangannya saat Daichi hendak menjawab, "tidak, jangan katakan tidak apa-apa, karena kau terlihat sangat tidak baik-baik saja. Apa yang mengganggumu, Daichi?"

Kadang Daichi merasa bersyukur dengan sikap cepat tanggap Koushi. Salah satu kelebihan Koushi yang membuatnya jatuh cinta. Namun tak jarang di saat tak tepat seperti ini, Daichi ingin mengutuk rasanya. Bukan … bukan tidak bersyukur memiliki kekasih yang perhatian seperti Koushi. Hanya saja, dalam hal ini Daichi sama sekali tak ingin Koushi tahu tentang kegelisahannya.

Koushi tetaplah Koushi, ia selalu menjadi orang nomor satu yang selalu menyadari ketidakberesan yang terjadi padanya. Daichi melepas sumpitnya. Dua tangannya terulur memeluk Koushi. Membiarkan kepalanya menubruk lembut dada Koushi, telinganya merangsek kea rah jantung Koushi yang berdegup penuh irama. Dipeluknya Koushi erat-erat.

Sementara yang bersangkutan semakin bingung dengan tingkah kekasihnya. Tadi melamun, kini memeluknya erat seolah takut kehilangannya. _Daichi kenapa sih?_ Pikir Koushi sembari mengelus lembut helai-helai rambut hitam Daichi.

"Daichi?"

"Sebentar saja, Suga. Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja," ucapnya lirih.

Koushi menyetujuinya dalam gumaman kecil yang hanya terdengar di telinga Daichi. Bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk lengkungan maklum. Entah kenapa ia terkadang merasa geli bila Daichi menunjukkan sifat layaknya anak kecil seperti sekarang. Tetiba minta dipeluk.

Tanpa sadar permohonan kecil terucap di hati keduanya. Tolong, biarkan kami hidup penuh cinta kasih selamanya.

ooOoOoOoo

"Jadi, pada intinya kau takut kehilangan Suga. Ya kan?"

Netra coklat tua itu mendelik pada lelaki berambut jabrik yang balas menatapnya geli. Daichi mendesah.

"Rasanya jadi percuma aku cerita."

"Hei! Maksudmu apa?!"

"Kuroo, harap tenang dulu. Aku rasa Sawamura benar. Kalau kau begini kau bukannya membantunya mencari solusi yang terbaik."

Yang dipanggil Kuroo menyengir lebar. "Hehehe. maaf. Yah, kalau aku sih, karena Kenma orangnya cuek, jadi ya … tidak masalah. Yang penting adalah Kenma ada bersamaku, itu sudah cukup. Aku tidak pernah merasakan ketakutan sepertimu Daichi, maaf kalau sikapku malah terlihat menjengkelkan."

"Tidak masalah. Kupikir karena kalian juga memiliki hubungan yang sama denganku, makanya … aku merasa kalian biasa menolongku."

"Sebenarnya, maaf menyela, Sugawara sendiri bukannya tidak masalah dengan apa pun? Maksudku, ia tidak seperti Tooru yang kelihatannya suka sekali mencari masalah."

"Ushijima sedang curhat."

"Kuroo, jangan mulai!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tooru terkadang bisa sangat khawatir hingga berkali-kali aku harus kembali menyatakan tentang perasaan agar dia yakin kalau aku sama sekali tak berminat meninggalkannya. Kadang Tooru sangat _anxiety_. Dan itu membuatku sedikit pusing menghadapinya."

Daichi tercenung sejenak. "Suga … tidak pernah merasa seperti itu. Dia berlaku sewajarnya. Dia mencintaiku apa adanya."

"Sugawara Koushi sekali," celetuk Kuroo.

"Dan makanya kau bingung?"

Daichi mengangguk. "Aku tidak ingin kami menjadi biasa-biasa saja. Maksudku, aku ingin dia tahu kalau aku menganggapnya spesial."

Kedua lelaki lain terdiam. Sama-sama memasang pose berpikir. Tahu masalah ini tak akan selesai hanya dengan usulan mengajak si tersayang kencan romantis ala _candle light dinner_ di restoran perancis berkelas.

Daichi termenung. Mencoba menggali dalam ingatannya akan beberapa tahun yang telah mereka habiskan bersama setelah lulus dari SMA. Pertama kali ia menyatakan perasaannya, pertama kalinya mereka hidup bersama. pertama kalinya mereka memadu kasih mesra. Pertama kalinya mereka mengalami pasang surut cinta. Pertengkaran kecil atau perdebatan tak berujung. Permohonan maaf, juga ucapan terima kasih. Namun Daichi tak juga menemukannya.

Matanya beredar memindai seluruh ruangan, mencoba mencari-cari apa yang hilang dan membuatnya tak tenang seperti ini. pada lukisan yang tergantung di dinding koridor kantin kantor. Pada jambangan bunga yang mendekorasi ruangan seluas delapan kali sepuluh meter yang pada jam istirahat siang selalu dipenuhi karyawan. Oh, ingatkan kalau mereka sedang meeting tak resmi di jam kerja. Awalnya membahas proyek tapi berujung curahan hati dipenghujung tahun.

Penghujung tahun.

Penghujung tahun.

Oh iya, Daichi baru saja memberikan hadiah natal untuk Koushi. Sebuah peralatan untuk merajut sekaligus benang-benang wol aneka rupa. Set terlengkap. Sudah lama Koushi menginginkannya, makanya saat natal Koushi begitu girang kala membuka hadiah natalnya dari Daichi. Satu malam terlewatkan amat manis bagi keduanya. Senyum kini menghiasi wajah frustrasi Daichi.

Kuroo Tetsurou tak tahan untuk tidak tergelak. Sementara Ushijima Wakatoshi hanya mampu menggaruk kepala.

"Wow, seseorang yang tadinya dilanda gundah gulana, kini malah tersenyum ria. Jangan-jangan tadi malam ada sesuatu yang bahagia ya?"

Rona merah menyepuh tipis di pipi Daichi. Salah tingkah kepergok rekan sejawatnya kala ingatannya memutar kembali tentang memori beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Berisik, Kuroo!"

Kuroo Tetsurou kembali tergelak.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru melihat kalau kau memakai cincin Kuroo."

"Ha? Oh, ini." Tetsurou mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan bulatan emas yang melingkari jemarinya. "Iya … aku mengajak Kenma menikah tahun depan. Jadi, kami sepakat memakai cincin ini sebagai tanda keseriusan kami. Aku sudah melamarnya jadi tinggal meresmikan saja."

"EH?!"

Baik Wakatoshi maupun Daichi terbelalak mendengar penuturan teman sejawat mereka. Tetsurou ternyata benar-benar serius akan hubungannya bersama sang kekasih yang sudah dipacarinya semenjak masa SMA.

"Selamat, Kuroo. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya pada kami?"

"Aku bukannya tak mau bilang, hanya saja ini permintaan Kenma. Katanya kalau memang semuanya sudah oke, kami baru akan mengumumkannya bersama-sama. Begitu-begitu Kenma juga bisa khawatir, jadi aku tak ingin membuatnya makin—"

"ITU DIA!"  
Teriakan Daichi mengejutkan cukup banyak orang yang berada di sekitar situ, tak terkecuali kedua rekannya. Tetsurou dan Wakatoshi nyaris terlonjak dari kursi masing-masing. Keduanya melempar tanya pada Daichi yang wajahnya kini berseri-seri.

"Aku akan melamar Suga! Terima kasih Kuroo, Ushijima."

Baik Wakatoshi dan TEtsurou tersenyum, ikut merasakan bahagia yang Daichi rasakan. Bersyukur mereka bisa menolong Daichi mencari solusi yang terbaik.

"Semoga beruntung, Sawamura."

"Salam buat Sugawara."

ooOoOoOoo

Hujan di musim dingin bagaikan derita yang tak kunjung usai. Udara yang dingin dan lembab semakin membuat tubuh Daichi menggigil. Sialnya lagi ia lupa membawa payung. Kini harus puas dengan mantelnya yang basah saat menyebrangi kawasan pertokoan menuju ke halte bus.

Salju yang menumpuk sedikit demi sedikit tergerus lebatnya hujan yang mengguyur Tokyo sore itu. Peringatan akan licinnya jalanan menjadi viral di seluruh media. Daichi mengecek ponselnya sekali lagi setibanya di halte bus. Ada sms dari Koushi yang menyuruhnya berhati-hati, sekaligus mengabarkan bahwa ia sudah berada di apartemen mereka saat ini.

Daichi tersenyum, sedikit melupakan tubuhnya yang bergetar kedinginan. Dengan lincah jemarinya mengetik sebuah balasan pesan pada Koushi. Tak lama setelah itu, bus datang. Dengan sigap Daichi segera masuk ke dalam bus. Malam ini akan dia lakukan. Tidak perlu berlebihan, cukup dia dan Koushi saja.

Mungkin lamaran resminya ketika mereka kembali ke Miyagi untuk liburan pada musim gugur tahun depan. Daichi ingin memastikan segala sesuatunya sudah berada dalam keadaan yang pasti sebelum melangkah maju lagi. Ia ingin yang terbaik untuk Koushi. Mungkin Daichi juga bersyukur bahwa kedua keluarga mereka tidak keberatan dengan status hubungan mereka.

Daichi merutuki dirinya. Seharusnya ia melakukan ini dari dulu. Begitu keluarganya dan keluarga Koushi mengetahui hubungan mereka yang lebih dari teman akrab dan menyetujui keputusan keduanya. Mengikat Sugawara Koushi di sisinya untuk selama-lamanya dalam ikatan suci pernikahan. Daichi menjedukan kepalanya ke kursi penumpang yang ada di hadapannya. Kenapa dia selelet ini?

Tak terasa Daichi telah sampai di depan apartemennya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, Koushi ada di sana seolah memang telah lama menunggunya untuk pulang. raut khawatir yang tercermin di wajah Koushi membuat hati Daichi serasa dicubit. Lalu senyum yang terkembang menghapus segala keraguan dan keletihan Daichi.

"Okaerinasai."

"Tadaima, Suga."

"Kau basah. Kehujanan? Ayo mandi dulu! Aku sudah siapkan air panas," ujarnya sambil mengusap sisa air yang menuruni pipi Daichi.

Daichi mencuri kecupan di pipi Koushi. "Baiklah."

Daichi segera menghilang masuk ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan ruang depan. Meninggalkan Koushi yang tersipu malu sambil mengelus bekas kecupan Daichi yang berlabuh pada pipinya. Koushi kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang sempat tertinggal. Memasak sup ayam.

Sudah hampir matang. Hanya perlu menunggu hingga rasa kaldu dan bumbunya bercampur merata, menjadikan sup ayamnya semakin nikmat untuk disantap bersama. Koushi meraih sendok sayur dan mengaduk perlahan kuah sup yang telah mendidih itu. Diambilnya kuah kaldunya untuk dituangkan pada piring khusus, ia mencicipi sedikit. Senyum puas terkembang kala indra pengecapnya telah menemukan kesempurnaan rasa dalam sup ayam yang dimasaknya.

Koushi mematikan kompor. Lalu menyiapkan makan. Saat ia memanggil Daichi, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Daichi yang telah memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya berjengit sebelum wangi maskulin Daichi menenangkannya. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada pundak Daichi.

"Aromanya wangi sekali. Aku jadi lapar."

Koushi melepaskan rengkuhan Daichi pada pinggangnya dan berputar menghadap Daichi. Tangannya terkait ke belakang leher Daichi, bergelayut manja. Senyum yang menenangkan itu kembali membuat dahaga dalam hati Daichi terpuaskan.

"Ayo, makan!" ujarnya dengan semangat.

Kening keduanya menyatu. Hidung mereka bersentuhan, kikik kecil terlolos dari belah bibir keduanya. Koushi memepetkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Daichi memeluknya erat-erat.

"Ayo!" sahut Daichi sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Koushi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, menghidangkan dua mangkuk besar sup ayam di meja. Daichi menaruh gelas dan teko air di sampingnya. Setelah mengucap 'itadakumasu' keduanya pun mulai menyantap sup dalam mangkuk masing-masing.

Daichi melahap dengan semangat, beberapa kali minta tambah karena rasanya yang enak. Koushi dengan senang hati menyendokkan sup ke dalam mangkuk Daichi. Koushi memang pandai memasak, jadi Daichi tak pernah menolak apa pun makanan yang disediakan olehnya. Pun tidak ingin makan di tempat lain, karena masakan Koushi sudah begitu melekat di hati Daichi.

"Gouchisousama deshita," ucapnya setelah menghabiskan supnya.

Koushi tersenyum lalu ikut mengucapkannya karena ia pun telah selesai makan. Segera dibereskannya meja dan dibawanya peralatan makan mereka ke bak cuci piring di dapur. Daichi menghentikan tangan Koushi yang hendak memutar keran pada posisi membuka. Koushi sontak menoleh dengan tatapan tanya.

"Aku saja. Kau istirahat saja."

Koushi mendorong pelan tubuh tegap Daichi. "Jangan. Kau capek kan? Biar aku saja."

Daichi lantas menarik tubuh Koushi ke arahnya, memerangkapnya dalam pelukan. Kedua tangan Koushi memegangi bahu Daichi. Lebih tepatnya terkunci di sana sebab Koushi tak siap saat kedua lengan Daichi telah memenjarakan pinggangnya merapat ke tubuh Daichi. Merah jambu tersepuh mana kala kedua pasang mata mereka bertumbukan.

Daichi berujar lembut. "Tidak. Hari ini biar aku yang mencuci piring."

Koushi merasa kakinya meleleh bagai keju mozzarella. Senyum serupa seringaian yang dipasang Daichi malah tak menolong sama sekali. Jantungnya berdegup bagai genderang perang. Ah, demi apa?

"Baiklah."

"Oke."

Kecupan di pipi makin membuat Koushi tenggelam dalam lautan bunga pink moe imajiner. Daichi melepas pelukannya dan mendorong Koushi ke arah ruang tengah. Koushi pun setengah melayang saat diantarkan duduk di sofa. Agaknya masih syok dengan kemesraan yang kadarnya lebih pekat ketimbang biasanya. Daichi kalau sudah bersikap romantis begitu selalu membuat Koushi kehilangan kata.

Daichi dengan cekatan menyelesaikan cucian piring. Tidak begitu lama. Setelah pekerjaannya beres, ia menyiapkan hatinya. Ditiliknya kotak beludru yang sedari tadi disembunyikannya di saku celananya. Daichi menutup kotak itu dan kembali menyimpannya ke dalam celana. Hatinya mendadak dipenuhi komat-kamit permohonan doa pada Yang Kuasa.

Tangan Daichi dilanda tremor. Daichi menggepalkan telapak tangannya lalu memantapkan hati. ia pun menuju ruang tengah tempat Koushi bersantai menonton televisi sambil merajut sesuatu. Koushi tersenyum ketika Daichi menghampirinya, segera menepuk sisi sebelahnya.

"Suga … aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Daichi berkata pelan setelah duduk di samping Koushi. Koushi yang masih terfokus menyelesaikan rajutannya hanya bergumam tak jelas.

"Suga?"

"Sebentar Daichi. Ini tinggal sedikit lagi…," jawab Koushi masih menaruh konsentrasi penuh pada rajutan ditangannya.

Daichi mengangguk, tak ingin memecah fokus Koushi yang sedah tertumpah pada jalinan benang yang dikaitkan dengan bantuan jarum rajut dan jari-jemarinya yang terampil. Belum seminggu sejak Daichi memberikan peralatan rajut pada Koushi, tapi buah karya sang kekasih telah menghiasi sebagian besar perabotan di apartemen mereka.

Lihat saja taplak meja ruang tengah yang tengah ditatap Daichi sekarang ini. atau hiasan pada tutup rice cooker dan oven di dapur, belum lagi pernak-pernik dapur lainnya. Atau sweater yang tengah dikerjakan Koushi saat ini. Koushi sudah lama ingin membeli sweater baru, tapi selalu tidak puas dengan pilihan yang ada di toko.

Koushi bilang ia ingin membuat sepasang sweater untuk mereka berdua. Biar kekinian katanya. Daichi sedang memakai pasangannya sekarang. Sweater abu-abu dengan corak chibi karasu pada bagian depan. Lucu tapi tak terlihat kekanakan. Daichi sempat memamerkannya pada Tetsurou dan Wakatoshi dua hari yang lalu.

"Dan … selesai! Lihat, Daichi! Kita punya sweater couple~!"

Koushi memamerkan sebuah sweater yang sama persis dengan milik Daichi hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil sedikit. Oh jangan lupa, yang membuat Daichi bukan sweaternya, tapi senyum Koushi yang lebih manis disbanding dengan permen apa pun yang ada di muka bumi. Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan senyum manis kekasihnya.

"Coba pakai!" usul Daichi.

Koushi mengangguk, dibukanya jaket hoodie yang melapis t-shirt yang dikenakannya. Lalu dipakainya sweater yang baru saja diselesaikannya itu.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?" tanyanya sambil memutar-mutar tubuhnya.

Daichi menganggukkan kepala sembari mengangkat kedua jempolnya. Koushi memamerkan kembali deret gigi putih bersih miliknya. Daichi menarik kedua telapak tangan Koushi, setelah menyingkirkan peralatan rajutan milik Koushi, Koushi mengerutkan keningnya samar.

"Sini duduk, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

Nada serius yang terlontar dari bibir prianya membuat perut Koushi serasa dihinggapi seribu kupu-kupu, geli yang aneh. Membuat gelisah sekaligus penasaran. Sungguh Koushi benci sensasi yang bertolak belakang macam ini. mengingatkannya pada perasaan tak nyaman yang dulu menghantui semasa mereka masih remaja. Namun Koushi toh tetap menuruti kemauan Daichi, duduk di samping sang kekasih yang tersenyum padanya dengan penuh makna. Ugh!

"Ada apa?" koushi tak bisa mengekang rasa penasarannya. Jantungnya mulai menggebuk tulang dadanya dengan degup cemas.

Lagi, Daichi memamerkan senyum yang sanggup merenggut keraguan yang sempat menjalar di hati Koushi. Kini Daichi berlutut, di hadapan Koushi, menggenggam telapak tangannya erat. Koushi tak paham.

"Eh?! Kenapa kau malah duduk di bawah?"

Koushi hendak beranjak, agaknya bingung dan tak mengerti dengan tindak-tanduk Daichi. Gagal paham sepenuhnya. Tadi menyuruhnya duduk di sampingnya, eh sekarang malah dia yang duduk di bawah. Begitu pikiran yang melintas di kepala Koushi. Namun Daichi menahan Koushi untuk tetap pada posisinya.

"Jangan. Tunggu," ujarnya kalem. Berusaha meyakinkan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya adalah yang seharusnya. Senyumnya melebar kala matanya menangkap kebingungan di wajah Koushi. _Total clueless._ Tepat seperti yang diharapkannya.

Daichi merogoh saku, menggali kotak kecil yang bersembunyi di sana sejak lama. Lalu mempersembahkannya kepada Koushi. Netra coklatnya mengerjap, pikirannya _blank_ , bibirnya terbuka, waktu serasa terhenti.

"Suga, aku berterima kasih untuk segala waktu yang telah kauberikan padaku selama ini. Aku sangat bersyukur bisa bersama denganmu sampai saat ini. Tapi … kusadari hanya bersamamu saja tak cukup untukku. Aku adalah pria yang egois. Aku tahu. Dan aku … jujur saja, bukanlah pria yang sempurna. Aku kadang menyebalkan. Suka mengekangmu, suka mengaturmu. Tanpa sadar. Dan aku juga suka memonopoli dirimu. Aku tak bisa sepenuhnya tulus padamu, aku bisa sangat serakah bila hal itu berhubungan dengan dirimu. Maafkan aku.

"Hanya saja, aku tidak puas. Aku tidak puas dengan hubungan kita ini, aku menginginkan hal yang lebih. Aku tak ingin kau menjadi kekasihku saja. Aku ingin kau menjadi milikku seutuhnya, sepenuhnya sebagai pasangan sehidup sematiku. Yang juga menginginkan hal yang sama sepertiku. Tak peduli bagaimana orang memandang kita, tapi aku ingin mengikatmu selalu di sisiku. Suga, a-aku mau kau—tidak … ahem, menikahlah denganku?"

Sebulir likuid bening meluncur turun dari mata kanan Koushi. Lapisan embun yang membentuk serupa lapisan kaca di kedua bola mata Koushi pun pecah. Satu persatu bulir air mata meluncur bebas di pipinya yang bersemu merah jambu. Mengikuti tetasan pertama yang telah menghilang terserap oleh fabric berbahan dasar benang wol yang dikenakan Koushi.

Koushi menghambur memeluk Daichi, keduanya terjengkang dan bergulingan di lantai yang beralaskan karpet lembut berwarna abu-abu. Koushi terisak, kehilangan aksara yang seharusnya sudah terucap dari bibirnya yang bergetar sejak tadi. Kekehan Daichi yang menyapa telinganya terdengar amat sangat tidak adil. Teganya! Teganya Daichi melakukan ini padanya. ini terlalu banyak, hatinya tak mampu menahan laju emosi yang meluap dan menerjang keseluruh jiwanya bak air bah itu.

Jemari Daichi tenggelam dalam helai-helai abu-abu yang memahkotai Koushi. Kecupan ringan penuh afeksi bertubi-tubi dilabuhkan pada puncak kepalanya. Sementara sebelah tangannya lagi sibuk menepuk dan mengusap punggung Koushi yang ikut bergetar. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, Koushi pun mengangkat dirinya dan menumpukan diri dengan kedua tangannya pada dada Daichi. Menatap penuh rasa pada Daichi yang terbaring di bawahnya.

"Kau ja-hat, Dai-chi!" ujarnya tersendat, masih sesenggukkan.

"Eh? Kok jahat sih?"

"Daichi, kau tega!" ujarnya sengit sambil memukuli dada Daichi, "aku benar-benar membencimu!" tambahnya lagi sambil menyusut air matanya dengan punggung tangan. Daichi menghentikan tindakan Koushi. Lalu bangkit untuk membawa Koushi kembali ke dalam rengkuhannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Daichi membiarkan Koushi menumpahkan air matanya. Perlahan-lahan ia membantu Koushi untuk bangkit berdiri dan duduk kembali di sofa. Diraihnya kotak tisu, selembar tisu ditarik dan dipakai untuk menyeka air mata yang menganak sungai di wajah sang terkasih.

"Jadi?"

Oh, betapa Koushi ingin menjedukkan keningnya pada Daichi sekarang ini. Tidakkah ia bisa membaca semuanya? Tidakkah bahasa tubuh Koushi kurang mewakili hatinya yang meledak oleh rasa bahagia?

Bagaimana Koushi tidak diserbu bahagia? Ia berpikir asal bisa bersama Daichi saja sudah cukup baginya. Karena bagi Koushi, Daichi adalah segalanya. Meski ia sangat menginginkan kejelasan akan hubungan mereka, tapi Koushi tak berani berharap banyak. Sudah cukup, pikirnya, asal bisa melihat senyum Daichi dan bersama Daichi, itu sudah cukup. Karena itu, ia tak menyangka akan tiba hari dimana Daichi melamarnya seperti ini. Koushi benar-benar belum siap. Ini terasa tak nyata. Namun Daichi di sana, di hadapannya, menyatakan kesungguhan hatinya untuk membawa hubungan mereka ke jenjang selanjutnya.

Daichi menangkup pipi Koushi. "Aku tak akan tahu bila kau tak mengatakannya, Suga…. Yakinkan aku," Daichi membawa telapak tangan Koushi untuk menyentuh tempat di mana jantungnya berdegup riuh mendobrak dari rongga dadanya. Koushi terkesiap, "kan? Aku juga sama. Tolong yakinkan aku bila apa yang kaurasakan sama denganku."

Tahu apa yang membuat Daichi tersenyum? Salah satunya adala ketika Koushi memajukan bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu sembari menyipitkan matanya. Daichi gemas ingin melahap habis bibir merah muda tipis yang menggoda untuk dicium itu.

"Koushi! Harusnya kau memanggilku Koushi, Daichi bodoh! Yang tadi itu tidak sah! Kenapa mengucapkannya saat aku tidak siap?! Ulangi!"

Nah kan? Kekasihnya ini malah melunjak minta dibantai. Dasar provokator manis! Daichi tergelak. Pipi Koushi disepuh rona merah jambu yang menjalar hingga ke cuping telinganya. Koushi kembali memukuli Daichi.

"Aduh! Aw! Aw! Ampun! Baiklah, baiklah!"

Daichi berhasil menangkap kedua lengan Koushi. Membawanya ke depan dadanya, mengecup punggung tangan Koushi dengan penuh perasaan. Lalu diambilnya kotak cincinnya yang sempat terpental ke bawah meja. Dibukanya kotaknya lalu diambilnya sebelah telapak tangan Koushi.

"Koushi, maukah kau—"

"YA!"

Koushi menerjang Daichi, keduanya kembali terjengkang. Kali ini di atas sofa. Daichi tergelak dengan Koushi yang sibuk menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan membenamkannya pada sweater Daichi.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai persetujuan."

Daichi meraih telapak tangan Koushi dan menyematkan cincin itu di jari manis Koushi. Agak sedikit takjub karena tak menyangka cincin itu benar-benar pas di jari Koushi. Lalu dibawanya ke arahnya untuk dikecup sayang. Koushi hanya mampu memandangi dalam diam cincin yang disematkan di jarinya dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tak mampu jelaskan.

Kecupan-kecupan ringan di wajahnya membuat ujung bibirnya tertarik ke atas. Koushi menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Daichi di atas sofa. Daichi menarik dagunya, mempertemukan kedua belah bibir mereka dalam ciuman sayang. Koushi membalas, mereka berciuman hingga kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat mereka melepaskan ciuman. Keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum sama-sama tertawa.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Koushi lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas, cincin itu tampak begitu pas melingkari jemarinya. "Ini cantik sekali."

"Kau lebih cantik."

"Jangan mulai, Daichi."

"Aku bicara yang sesungguhnya, Koushi."

Keduanya kembali tertawa bersama. selanjutnya baik Daichi dan Koushi masih belum ingin beranjak dari sana. Malam pun semakin larut. Keduanya bertukar cerita, dengan tubuh saling memeluk, berbalutkan sweater yang melindungi kehangatan tubuh mereka dari kejamnya malam musim dingin. Juga masa depan yang disegel dengan materai berupa bulatan emas.

.

.

.

End.

A/N:

DONE! **HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY, DAICHI-SAN!** AND ALSO, **HAPPY DAISUGA'S DAY!**

I can't say anything but deeply hope that you will like this one. Sorry for took so long. Sorry if they kinda too OOC, I hope not.

ALSO … MINNA-SAN, AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU! Semoga kebaikan senantiasa mewarnai kehidupan kita di tahun yang baru. Merry belated Christmas too for who celebrate it. Thank you for MissChocoffee, Suba, Lita, Hana, Kenzeira, and my beloved twinnie Lovely Orihime. Thanks a lot for everything. Thanks for reading. See you on the next fiction and project! (^_^)/

Rexa Anne, signing out~


End file.
